


Until it sleeps

by DutchEastIndies



Category: X-Men Evolution, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU, F/M, JoJo's other characters may appear later, One sided relationship, Risotto centered fic, Stands becomes mutations, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchEastIndies/pseuds/DutchEastIndies
Summary: In the verge of dead, with his men dead and with the boss still living. To Risotto it represented how much of failure he was to him self and to his men.But this wasn't the end.In fact, it was a chance to restart and begin a new life. One were he won't have to battle people to death and perhaps have a good life.





	1. Chapter 1

Pain, blood and darkness.  
These were the only thing Risotto could feel before he died, the only thing on his mind was La squadra di esecuzione and how his decision to try and overthrown the Boss.

Which lead to the end of his life and, more importantly, the life of his men thanks to his selfish wish of having a bigger pay.  
Honestly, someone like himself should receive something worst, but for now death was more than welcoming punishment.

It would come any time and soon replacing the agonizing pain he was feeling right now.

But it didn't come.

So there was Risotto Nero former lider of La squadra di esecuzione, laying on the floor of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters bleeding to the point of passing out.


	2. (Welcome Home ) Sanitarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risotto Nero finds himself in a unknown place full of strangers. His instincts give him two decision: Flee or fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG wait I had a lot in my life happening and it took time to deal with them, but now I think it will be a good time to write again.

His body ached and was tired and he was still very sleepy.

Those were the first feelings that came to his mind when he woke up , he felt like he didn't had slept enough and his body still demanding for a rest despite the fact that he had slept what felt like he had fallen in a small coma.

Groaning he tried to get up, but moving his torso send a horrible pain trough his body remembering the injuries he had suffered, he found it to be a miracle that he was still alive.

And he remembered why he had gotten in the battle that caused his injuries.

The extermination of his squad brought renewed anger and hatred at the man who had caused all of this, he swore that he will kill the man who had cause the suffering of himself and his squad.

But first, he needed to get out of here.

Mustering his willpower he ignored the pain and was able to get up and get a little bit more of view of the room he was, it being very similar to a hospital room with various machines, an IV and a curtain and that sterilized smell that emanated within, he tried looking for his clothes but there were not there, most likely the person who had cared for him awaiting for him to wake up so it could be handed to him personally ,he begin to move out of the room and into a hall that he had to admit it had a ancient but fine look to it , if he had to theorize he was in a mansion.

As he moved with difficulty he continued walking and eventually reached what appear to be the entrance room of the, now definitely certain , mansion he saw the doors that reached to freedom, but right away he saw a pair of stairs that led down to the doors and he knew that it would be difficulty not only considering the fact that he was slow and unable to perform any kind of spectacular movements thanks to his injury and considering the fact that it was probably late of night any kind of sound, especially if he fell down the stairs or stomped too hard on the wood staircase, it would certainly awaken any light sleeper that was present.

He needed to decide if he tried to be a little faster but making loud noises or slow and careful but with the chance of someone spotting him, slim as those changes were , he had to make a choice.

As he was weighing his options he did not the man in the wheelchair behind him at a respectable distance.

"Hello there."

Turning his head to look back he saw a bald 50 years old man sitting on a wheelchair, his clothes looked comfortable and yet elegant in his face a patient and fatherly look, Risotto then turned a full 180 degrees and he turned from the injured and slow man to a man with a rigid posture with both of his hands on his head exposing his banded chest and a cold face staring back at him, posture was one of the most important things in first impressions.

"No need for the strict appearance, young man when anyone that receive the kind of injuries you received it's no shame to look a little weak."  
"Who are you?" Risotto asked right away while maintaining the pose, he was not about to let this man ,who probably was the one that had saved his life, see any weakness out of him and there were many questions to be answered and a... "creative use of [Metallica] " on the boss.

"My name is Charles Xavier and there's no need from you to introduce yourself Nero"  
SHIT! Had the boss men found him that fast? Now he really needed to get out of here but now there was this man in front of him to deal with, he honestly didn't feel like killing him ,not because he was in a wheelchair since considering that he was a member of Passione it was almost a fact that he would some kind of stand or at least some kind of way of warning his partners about his location, he needed to decide now: Fight or fle-.  
"Don't worry young man i'm not involved with your former organization, but I'm here to help you and make a proposition for you ."

Nero was very cautious about this "proposition", he was in a striking position he already felt [Metallica] moving inside his body ready to use any iron in the area (in this case the man's body) against his opponent, but he somehow ... Felt weaker as if his stand had been extremely weakened and as if he had just gotten his stand and was using for the first time , it felt weird to use a downgraded version and that did not gave any confidence to win his possible battle.

"Young man listen to what I have to say first before we begin any unnecessary conflict , the mansion you found yourself in is a personal institution wich I train young man with powers similar to the one you posses , and yes I know why you want to so desperately want to escape from here but if you let me train you and once I believe you have full control of your power , I will give the option of staying here , where I promise you that i will provide safety and a place to call home, or let you go out to the world so you can do as you wish, so para what do you say ?"

After hearing this "offer" Risotto went into very deep thought , on one hand he had a safe house from the boss and the rest of Passsione (he hoped ) and someone who not only would help him with his training but was also giving him a place to live and prepare himself for a battle he knew was coming.  
On the other hand however...  
He was in a mansion in a place he did not knew where it was, filled with a amount unknown people who had powers similar to stands and were most likely loyal to Charles and ready to follow what he wanted and he had no idea if this could be manipulating him for some kind of plan, and at the same end of the plan would be still be useful or would he be desposed off?

So many possible bad outcomes between choices yet so many little time to decide between then.

But he right now he needed to take the chances and risk himself.

Is not he has not anything left to lose anyways , aside of his life of course .  
"I accept your offer ."  
"You won't regret this Nero, now go back to bed and rest would you? Tomorrow I want to introduce you to the other students and see if I can enrole you on the school."

While Charles watched the young Nero going down the hall and into his room , he couldn't help but wonder about this organization the man was a former member, and while he couldn't find everything he did find some very interesting things and he hoped that while helping him Nero would trust him and open up, he needed to know about this Passione and while he had a legit reason to help him he was also very curious on who this "boss" was and why he had such a vendetta against him.

This year would prove to be very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok some basic stuff that will happen to Risotto:
> 
> First: He will be 18 years old , if you looked at the tags there will be Risotto/Rouge the motive for this change is that I don't want to turn him in a pedophile, because he's like 36 I think and she's 16 so yeah.
> 
> Second: His [Metallica] will have it return to an A in development potential so not only will be have to delevop his powers with training and so he can't be at the start of the story too OP and like fucking kill Magneto with his power.
> 
> Third: His stand will be visible to normal people since it will be treated like a mutation instead of the manifestation of his soul and same with other stand users who will appear.
> 
> Fourth: I'm planning on making other stand user appear like La Escuadra and Polnareff perhaps more since I don't want to overcrowd the story with JoJo characters.

**Author's Note:**

> My first serious fic I'll try to post more chapters, at least once a week. Please criticize and tell me what you think and what i can improve.


End file.
